In addition to a keyboard and a mouse, eye-gaze input, tilt input, or the like is used as a method of moving a cursor position on a screen. Among these methods, the eye-gaze input allows a cursor to be moved to a distant position faster as compared with the case where the cursor is moved by a mouse or with the tilt input.
In the eye-gaze input, because a displacement occurs in the positions of eye gaze, finely specifying the position is more difficult as compared with the case where the cursor is moved by the mouse.
Therefore, it is conceivable to combine a method which is advantageous to specification of a rough position as compared with the other methods but is disadvantageous to specification of a fine position as compared with the other methods and a method which is disadvantageous to specification of a rough position as compared with the other methods but is advantageous to specification of a fine position as compared with the other methods. For example, it is conceivable that a rough position is specified by using eye-gaze input and a fine position is specified by using a mouse or a keyboard. These related-art examples are described, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-64395, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-251658, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-121489 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-95910.
However, the conventional technology has a problem that a position not intended by a user is specified.
For example, the case in which a rough position is specified by using eye-gaze input and a fine position is specified by using a mouse will be explained below. In the eye-gaze input, it is determined that an instruction to specify a position is always made unless the user performs a specific operation. Therefore, when a plurality of methods for specifying a position are combined with each other and if a fine position is specified by other method and the method is then changed to a method such as eye-gaze input, the position specified by the other method may be moved to other position even if there is no intention to move the position.
In one of aspects, it is an object to provide an input device and an input program capable of preventing specification of a position not intended by the user.